Wanting Something More
by Eiashian Lskyia Silver
Summary: Going to college means starting a brand new life, one that's going pretty bumpy for a certain blonde. When she meets a quiet, depressed, and completely strange guy, will her road start to finally smooth out? Or will she just have another car accident? AU,


Claimer: Ahaha, I do own Chrono Crusade! Weee:D

Chrono: -.- No you don't….

Eiashian: T.T Aww, just ruin my fun…

P.S: I'm dedicating this story to my friend, Canada :D. She was the one that initially helped me come up with the joke this chapter is centered around, along with a lot of other crazy cc jokes! And also, I've referred to her bunches of times for help with this story! So thankies Canada!

**Wanting Something More **

"_**I'll give you countless amounts **_

_**of outright acceptance if you want it **_

_**I will give you encouragement to choose the path **_

_**that you want if you need it **_

_**You can speak of anger and doubts,**_

_**your fears and freak outs and I'll hold it**_

_**you can share your so- called shame-filled accounts **_

_**of times in your life and I won't judge it **_

…**_and there are no strings attached to it"_ **

'**You owe me nothing in return': Alanis Morissette **

Chapter 1: Chemistry

Summer was still ridiculously hot, though it truly couldn't be referred to as summer any longer. It was what every college student dreaded, especially the few freshmen; the end of summer. No one complained about the break from merciless heat, when the weather finally started to cool.

It was a new school year, packed with new classes and challenges that everyone dreaded. It was scary for high school students, especially if going to a far away university, where everything is strange. A certain young blonde by the name of Rosette, seemed to be having an increasingly hard time adjusting to the foreign campus. She couldn't even manage to find her first class, and if she didn't soon, she'd be late her first day.

"Just great!" Rosette grumbled, stampeding through the hall. "Why did I ever want to go to this stupid place!" she thought in frustration. Magdalene University was a huge, prestigious college, but one of the cheapest nice universities. The fiery young girl chose to attend such a college, because she would not settle for less. If she had to work, and find some sort of job, she would get a really good one that would give her tons of extra cash to do what she wanted to with.

Continuing to rush blindly down the hallway, the teen failed to think about the people she was shoving through. Many glared and scoffed at her actions, others were completely confused by the streak of gold going by them. But Rosette wasn't really thinking about trying to be polite at the moment, she just needed to find her room number, and then she could go back and apologize, after the guilt hit her.

_'It has to be here somewhere, I just know it! I think this is the right building… so it has to be close by.'_ She told herself, reassuring her thinning hope for getting to class on time. If it hadn't been for her 'small' accident on the way to college, she could have had plenty of time to look for the room. The accident wasn't Rosette's fault though; I mean the driver in front of her put their car into reverse and just rammed it right into the front end of her car.

"Stupid driver…" she grumbled. "I'll kill the idiot if I ever see them…" already she could feel the home sickness worming into her stomach, and she prayed silently that things would get better, and she would meet some nice people soon. So far, she had received a less than friendly welcoming into the New York area.

The people were rude, and everything felt like it was set into fast forward. It was so different than the quiet orphanage in Michigan that she had grown to love, full of familiar, friendly faces. Her thoughts trailed absently to her brother, and she wondered just what he was doing that moment.

_'Probably reading or something, knowing him…_' Rosette smiled at her thought, already deciding to ship a couple of books she had bought for him the next morning. She knew he'd enjoy them, full of crazy science fiction stories that she could never understand his addiction to. She didn't bother questioning it too much, knowing it was just the way he was, just like he never questioned it when she would sometimes pick up a short romance novel to read.

Romance was something that they never really discussed, maybe because the Rosette never wanted to admit that the stories she read from time to time, seemed really nice. When her brother questioned her about a crush, she'd just boil up and exclaim that she didn't get crushes. After all, she didn't have time for stuff like a boyfriend, and go to college too. There would be other times to date, and to meet a nice guy and settle down, but for now she hated the mere thought of being tied down by someone.

Still deep within her thoughts, Rosette turned a corner, to collide with something firm, but still soft. She stopped immediately, afraid to look up, realizing when she looked forward, that what she had run into, was a rather tall man's chest. A small blush rose to her cheeks.

"Sorry…" She heard the man say, in a very unsure, but deep and alluring voice. For a moment she couldn't speak, too embarrassed to open her mouth. Then finally, she stepped back, snapping back to reality.

"You had better be sorry! Watch where you're going next time!" she told him harshly, looking up to find a guy with long, unbidden purple hair, and red contacts. He had a grey tee on, with some sort of band logo printed in the center, and a small hole in the lower left side, probably from overuse. His jeans were faded, holes warn into the knees, and a chain linking from one belt loop to another on the side.

Though Rosette had to admit, he was a little intimidating, she could tell that his bark was much worse than his bite, if he had bark or bite at all.

"Watch where I'm going! You were the one that ran into me!" he exclaimed suddenly, irritated that this girl who had just ran right into him, was trying to blame him for her mistake.

_'So the puppy does have bark'_ she thought, then replied. "You should have been watching for people buster, I was busy trying to find my class, and have had a really bad day, so I have the right of way!" she didn't care if this puppy was about a foot taller than her, and a little rough around the edges, he wasn't going to win an argument with her.

"What! Listen I don't care if you've had a bad month, it still doesn't give you the right to just blame someone because _you_ ran into _them._ "He was glaring down at Rosette, looking very impatient himself. The blonde clutched a paper in her right hand a little tighter, and formulated a come back to his smart ass reply.

"Well listen mister 'I don't care about your problems' I'm just trying to find my class, so I won't be late the first day! I'm new here, new to this whole damn state, and I can't help it if I have a little bit of a hard time finding my way around here!" Rosette's emotions were running extremely high, and she suddenly felt like she could scream and cry at the same time.

It all boiled down to that, she had been frustrated the first couple of days of her arrival, unable to find a job, barely able to find the university, and thanking God that there was such a thing as dorms. This was the last straw.

Suddenly the guy snatched the crinkled paper from the frustrated teen, reading it carefully, as if he was in deep thought. Rosette watched, ready to blow her top at his rudeness. She couldn't believe he had the nerve to just…snatch her paper away. No one gave him permission. As she waited impatiently, watching his face as it stayed in a completely focused expression, her thoughts wandered again…

_'He's kind of cute when he's not being an insensitive asshole…'_ she blushed, then scolded herself. _'Even if I wanted a boyfriend, not this guy! We just met and we can't stop arguing!'_ she told herself. But her thoughts shifted once again, and she recalled an article she had read long ago. Something about how anger was another form of passion, and that people who argued constantly, did so because they have chemistry with one another. It almost made her laugh, it seemed like the two had to be the most mismatched pair in the universe, no matter what some article said. Then the young man looked to her, with a dull and almost painful expression.

"I have chemistry with you…" he blurted out, face never faltering. Rosette's face however, paled to a very chalky white. She had to do a double take in her mind, just to be sure that he had really said that, and she hadn't just been making it up or something. Suddenly her mouth dropped open, and a word fell out.

"_What!"_ her voice was high and scratchy, and she was in a state of shock at the boldness and sheer coincidence of his words. It was something that was completely unexpected, and still very hard to believe. She wondered briefly if she had just fallen asleep at some point, and was dreaming everything up, including the rude violent haired man.

She continued to watch his face, waiting for a blush or a smile or anything of that nature, considering what he had just told her. But his face stayed the dull expression it had been. In fact, she could swear his face looked even duller now that hers was a bright red.

"I meant the class." He told her simply, handing her schedule back to her, sighing, frustrated. "And if we're going to get there in time, we have to go right now." He then proceeded to walk off in another direction, not pausing to wait for Rosette to follow. '_Surely, she is smart enough to follow._' He told himself.

Rosette stood for a moment watching his back, completely flabbergasted. So she was just supposed to follow him, and act like everything was all hunky dory, although he was a complete asshole towards her? '_What a pill…_' she thought, and then started to do just as he had expected. After all… how else would she find her chemistry class?

The entire 5 minutes it took them to walk there, the blonde had made sure to keep plenty of distance between her and the guy who was so _generously_ leading the way. She had noticed how people mysteriously cleared the way for the two as they walked through the campus halls. '_I guess he scares everyone away.'_ She thought sadly.

_'But why does that make me feel so sad?' _it was confusing to her… It's not like she really cared if this stranger had no friends. '_He's probably just a loner, doesn't want friends.'_ She reasoned with herself.

The thought haunted her as they reached a door and he stopped to open it. For just a moment, she looked to him, and realized he was slouched over, his head bowed, as if he was ashamed or hiding. She hadn't noticed it when they first met, too preoccupied with his grouchy, bitter attitude to pay much attention to anything else. He hadn't seemed like the insecure type, but seeing him trying to shrink into himself made her realize otherwise.

He opened the door slowly, then stepping inside, waited for her, and held the door open as she entered. '_Wow… so he can be a little nice.' _she noted to herself, walking into a full room. The teacher was not at the desk yet, apparently a little late, and the room was restless and full of inaudible whispers. The violent haired man immediately took a seat at a table on the last row, where no one else sat. He crossed his arms, and buried his head into them, hiding again.

Taking a deep breath, Rosette crossed the distance between them, and took the seat next to him. She could hear him grumble, though he hadn't risen up to see who it was that sat next to him. He either could easily guess it was her, or he didn't want anyone to sit next to him. She smiled sadly to him, forgetting her hatred or bad mood for a brief moment, to wonder what he was thinking about, huddled to himself, eyes closed to leave him in darkness.

Flicking a little ball of paper at his head, Rosette chuckled mischievously, hoping to spark a burst of irritation, along with the energy that followed. He was boring when he just laid there like an old wet blanket!

"Go away…" he grumbled gruffly, and the blonde let out a puff of air.

"No." She replied sternly, flicking another small wade of paper at his head. Just as he rose his head up, she happened to have been in mid flick, the paper hitting him in the nose. He glared at her, wondering why this strange girl was tormenting him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked in a near growl. More irritated, Rosette answered in a near yell.

"Wrong with me! What's wrong with you! I was trying to be nice! I was trying to cheer you up because you helped me!" she exclaimed, waving her arms a little in anger, expressing her point with hand gestures.

"What if I don't want to cheer up?" he snapped back, then turning away from her immediately, not meaning to say what he had. Smiling smugly, like she had just won some sort of contest, Rosette replied.

"That's just another way of crying out for help! What you really mean, is that you _do_ want to cheer up!" she continued smiling as if she had just been given a metal or something, but he gave her no points for her efforts. He only held his gaze to the side, refusing to look at her, the look of irritation plastered upon his face.

"It is not." He grumbled quietly, deciding that the best thing that he could do, is just ignore the girl completely. Rosette sighed loudly, knowing that her efforts weren't doing any good, and then spoke again.

"I'll make you a deal. You don't bother me, and I won't bother you… but you have to tell me your name first." He looked to her this time, a determined glint in her eyes, awaiting his reply. It didn't seem like a great deal to him, but it at least got the ill tempered girl away from him.

"Chrono." He replied shortly. The blonde immediately smiled brightly.

"I'm Rosette!" she chirped, reaching a hand out to shake. He looked to it, and then back to her.

"I thought you said you would leave me alone after this…" his voice was low, expecting her to burst out in another fit of anger, and readying himself for the embarrassment. Grinning like a monkey, the girl pulled the other hand from behind her back, fingers crossed.

"I lied. I just wanted to know your name." she explained to him. She didn't really get what was wrong with this guy, but she now had it set in her mind that she was going to help him, whether he wanted her to or not. He'd just have to deal with it.

He released a long sigh, burying his face in his arms again, and closing his eyes tightly. Maybe if he was as quiet as possible, this 'Rosette' would forget that he was there, and find another victim to bother. Of course, he was wrong though. He felt another paper flicked at him, this time hitting his ear. His hand snapped up, rubbing the appendage, and whispering an 'ouch'. If she had to hit him with paper wads, couldn't she at least aim for something other than the ear?

Rosette grinned evilly, discovering this weakness. When he moved his hand away, she immediately reached a curious hand up to it, poking his ear lightly, chuckling. He twitched involuntarily, and pushed her hand away with his own.

"Quit!" he told her sharply. He suddenly wished he was still being pinged in the head with wads of paper, or interrogated, or _anything_ but this. He rose up again, looking to her. Now grinning like the Cheshire cat, Rosette replied in a sinister voice,

"Why should I?" her curiosity was sparked, knowing that she found great blackmailing material. He hated having his ears messed with, it was bluntly obvious. They must have been a weak point or something like that. Her sides were like that, but only because they were very ticklish and sensitive, so she guessed his ears were the same.

"Because I said so…" he told her seriously, knowing that she was entirely missing his point. And she was; she didn't really understand just why it made him so irritated. She was about to protest about his answer, demanding him tell her a real answer, when the teacher burst through the door in a white overcoat, carrying a rather unstable looking chemical in a tube, it bubbling dangerously.

"Sorry I'm late students, but I seemed to forget that class started today!" The old man announced loudly, rushing to his desk, to set the tube into a holder, then grinning to everyone. "How is everyone today? I see we have some fresh faces, and some old ones." He said, waving briefly to Chrono, and Rosette looked to him, whispering under her breath.

"You failed chemistry or something?" he waved back, very briefly, and replying just as quietly.

"No, I work for him…" she suddenly understand why he acted so irritated all the time, this guy seemed like a nut case, no wonder he was a little gloomy acting all of the time.

"Oh…" was her only response, as she looked up to the board, to focus on their instructor.

"Now I know most instructors want you to address them as 'Mr.' or "Ms', this or that, but I want you all to call me …." Suddenly, the little tube exploded, sending the white haired man into feverish chuckles. "Elder!" A few shards of plastic flew through the room, several people dunking under their desks for protection.

Everyone in the room was looking worriedly to this 'Elder', wondering just how sane their new instructor was.

"Does he do this… often?" Rosette asked her neighbor, voice hushed.

"Yeah." He replied dully, as if he had experienced this every day of college. And working for the guy, she imagined that he had in fact, experienced random explosions pretty often. Oh well, at least Chemistry seemed like a lot of fun. '_But why do I get the feeling that I'll end up blowing something up…'_ the blonde wondered, imagining a big poof of purple smoke exploding from a tube in her hand, right in Chrono's face, turning it the color of his hair. She chuckled at her random thought, Chrono glancing at her in concern.

A short cough emitted from the elder man, and the students returned their attention to the front of the room.

"I'll be giving each of you a syllabus with a list of things you will need, then I'll be choosing lab partners." He explained seriously, passing along a little packet of papers. A groan of dread passed along the students, none wanting to be pared up with someone they barely knew. It only took a moment before the Elder was at the back of the room, handing a paper to Chrono, the last student to be given a syllabus. He was grinning widely, then clasped the man's shoulder.

"Let's start with you, my boy. I think your lab partner will be… this pretty young lady beside you!" and with an implying glint in his eye he whispered, "What's your new girlfriend's name?"

Chrono's face flushed, stuttering a little.

"You've got the wrong idea Elder! Please, don't pair me up with _her_!" he whined, Rosette crossing her arms immediately.

"What's he got the wrong idea about Chrono? And why not be partners!" her voice was sharp with irritation, glaring daggers at him. '_He should feel fortunate to have me as a partner_' she told herself.

"Ah… just…I don't think we'd work well together…" he answered, face still a pretty shade of red, trying to completely avoid the first question.

"Nonsense! You'll be the perfect team!" Elder exclaimed, clamping Rosette's shoulder as well, before continuing on, to pair the rest the class up, everyone shifting nervously.

Chrono sighed and Rosette turned to him accusingly.

"So what did he have the wrong idea about Chrono?" she asked again, not forgetting for an instant what the crimson eyed man exclaimed just a few moments ago.

"Uh well…he…" Coughing, he lowered his voice, speaking in a rushed whisper. "_thoughtyouweremygirlfriend…"_ an azure gaze fixed upon his face, irritated and stubborn.

"Say it louder, I couldn't understand a word you said!" her voice was demanding, not wanting to wait on his reply, having already waited long enough.

"I said…_hethoughtyouweremy girlfriend"_ he told her once again, trying to slow down a bit towards the end. A small dusting of a blush touched her cheeks.

"Oh!" she squeaked, realizing why he was a little embarrassed by it. She suddenly got very quiet for a few moments. Chrono looked to her in surprise, and almost smiled at her dazed expression. She was such an airhead, but sometimes it was funny.

When finishing in mis-pairing up everyone in the room, Elder made his way back to the front of the room. Smiling and waving his arms, he announced,

"Alright then, if there are no questions, class is dismissed! Your homework; read the syllabus. That's all." Everyone immediately rose from their seats, and stampeded towards the door, narrowly getting trapped in the doorframe, trying to squeeze out all at once. Everyone except for a certain pair in the back; Rosette sat in a daydream, and Chrono waited for the crowd to die down.

The Elder then walked to the back, grinning.

"So Chrono, how long have you known this girl, Rosette is her name?" He asked looking to a schedule lying openly upon the table. She looked to them questioningly.

"Just about an hour…and you forgot to take attendance again Elder." He noted knowingly. Elder laughed in a cackle,

"Oh, right! So I did, oh well! I'll get it next time!" Chrono sighed, if the old man didn't get his act together, they'd fire him. If he weren't an excellent teacher, he was convinced he'd already be jobless.

"So what were you in such a rush about anyway?" he questioned the instructor, Rosette already completely lost in the conversation. Speaking up, slightly more quiet than usual, she asked,

"Um… what are we talking about anyway? Did I miss something?" both men looked to her, and the elder of the two began to laugh.

"You completely missed the entire thing! Chrono here was talking about how he'd love to see you in a skirt sometime… on a windy day, and I was telling him that maybe you were daydreaming something better about him, sense you were so concentrated upon that thought." Her face turned red instantly, turning to Chrono.

"You PERVERT!" she yelled, taking her notebook, and cracking him over the head with it.

"Ouch! Calm down Rosette, I didn't really say that!" he held an arm up defensively, glaring at the Elder.

"He's right child, I was just joking!" her instructor informed her. She stopped, then looked to him.

"Oh… okay." Rising from his chair, Chrono waved, taking his first chance to get away from the madness.

"Well, I'm off to my next class." He told both of them (mostly Elder though). Rosette waved as well, not really considering one thing…

'_Wait a minute… where is my next class?_" she wondered, waving as well, and running out the door to find a certain purple haired boy…

Elder chuckled. It had been such a long time sense he had seen Chrono so lively. As much as he didn't want to admit it, this 'Rosette' brought out so much energy in him, and apparently vice verse. Though it seemed that both stayed considerably irritated with one another, there was a slight hint that they in truth, enjoyed the other's company.

"How interesting…" the elder man noted with a smile. "We'll just have to see how all of this plays out."

**Author's note: So how was the first chapter? Too rushed, too drawn out, completely ooc? Please let me know, I love any feedback :D (and of course compliments are good too XD) **


End file.
